gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Faking It
Go to the construction yard. The deal is scheduled for . Don't be late. Smash the plaster off the walls. This wall is done. Find another one. Get into the car with the 'drugs' in it Go to the deal! Kill the dealers. }} Faking It\USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\MAIN\LAN_C02 - Faking It is a cut mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by his brother Lance Vance from his apartment in Ocean Beach, Vice City. The mission was supposed to take place between Brawn of the Dead and Blitzkrieg.\USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\MAIN\LAN_C01 - Brawn of the Dead \USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\MAIN\LAN_C02 - Faking It \USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\MAIN\LAN_C03 - Blitzkrieg Mission Victor arrives at Lance's apartment. Lance tells Victor that he got a buyer for the cocaine shipment (which their mother stole in the previous mission). \USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\LAN_C2 Lance: I'm a genius! Man, I got a buyer for our coke. Victor: What coke? Ma stole it all. Lance explains that he got a cocaine substitute, in reality just dust taken from a knocking plaster off the walls in a construction yard. \USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\LAN_C2 Lance: We got a coke substitute. Victor: Coke substitute. And what the hell is it? Lance: Watch and learn, brother. C'mon. We're too late. They put it on the walls already. Victor: Put it on the walls? Wall-plaster is your cocaine substitute? Lance: They'd never know. C'mon, smash it off the walls. We can still make this deal. Victor: This is insane. Lance: These are desperate times, brother. C'mon. While Lance and Victor are collecting the dust\USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\LAN_C2\LAN8_00 - Dust This was supposed to be an item counter text on the HUD., they get surprised by security and have to kill them. \USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\LAN_C2 Lance: Try to keep the noise down. You're gonna attract security. That's too loud man. Can't you bang quietly? Get rid of those security chumps. There's more security coming. Okay, we've got enough. Let's go. We can use that car to get our merchandise to the deal. I'll get that car - you get a shovel. Let's get this gear in the trunk. Later they deliver the dust to the buyer, who wants to sample it. The buyer finds out that the cocaine is fake and attacks Victor and Lance. \USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\LAN_C2 Lance: You got the money? Dealer: And the merchandise? Lance: You don't need to test it man. Trust me. I trust you. I'm not even going to count the money. Dealer: This shit... is shit man! Victor kills the buyer while Lance collects his money \USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\LAN_C2 Lance: Kill 'em all Vic! I got the money!, which they later discover that it's also fake. \USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\LAN_C2 Lance: We've got to find better quality buyers. This money's forged. You can't trust anyone these days. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player was supposed to: *Go to the construction yard.\USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\LAN_C2\LAN8_11 *The deal is scheduled for . Don't be late.\USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\LAN_C2\LAN8_12 *Smash the plaster off the walls.\USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\LAN_C2\LAN8_14 *This wall is done. Find another one.\USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\LAN_C2\LAN8_17 *Get into the car with the 'drugs' in it\USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\LAN_C2\LAN8_16 *Go to the deal!\USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\LAN_C2\LAN8_15 *Kill the dealers.\USRDIR\RUNDATA\ENGLISH.GXT\LAN_C2\LAN8_18 Video Trivia *The audio file for the cutscene of this mission is a copy of the audio file for the Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories mission Biker Heat.\USRDIR\AUDIO\CUTSCENE\LANC2.AT3 References Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Beta Category:Beta Missions